


Till the end of Summer

by Finitrin



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood of Olympus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Spoilers, otp, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finitrin/pseuds/Finitrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've been shipping Solangelo since "Will's ears reddened" and the book can't end like that so I found myself forced to write this.<br/>This fic is about the three days Nico spends in the infirmary and then it will continue (I'm not sure for how long). There is one chapter for each day.<br/>~~~~~~~<br/>This is they first fic I ever post (and also first that I write that is not derived from another fic just to fulfill my need for closure) so be nice please? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 at the infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's first day in the infirmary is not what he had in mind.
> 
> Nico's POV (kinda)

Not two hours had gone by and Nico was already regretted having accepted to stay here for three days, why had he even agreed?, he hated hospitals. Oh right, because of Will. Still, this wasn't what he had signed up for, no sooner had he stepped into the infirmary that he'd been propped up into a bed and checked by a nurse form the Apollo cabin, but he hadn't been able to see Dr. Solace, the only reason for him being there. He had been lied to, he wasn't here to help, he was here to be taken care of, something he didn't like or appreciate.

For a long time Nico stared at the walls, not really thinking of anything, but not able to sleep either. Darn it Will, why had he have to be so good looking. Hades'es son started running different scenarios in his head, in some of them Will and him were together, in others he was taking revenge on him for making him stay here, he entertained himself this and lost track of time.

“Hey Nico” said a familiar voice “how are you doing?”  
“You're kidding right? I'll kill you Solace. You left me here alone all day! Do you have any idea of how boring it is all day in bed with nothing to do? I couldn't even summon Jules- Albert to keep me company because I'm banned from doing 'underworldy stuff'. ”  
“Sorry” was all Will replied, and he sounded like he meant it which made Nico immediately feel bad. “I was really busy, we're at full capacity there are loads of injured and wounded from the battle”  
Great! Nico had thought he couldn't feel any worse, he had been wrong. Will had been saving lives and he had complained about it, also he didn't need to be here, he was taking up space for someone who actually required it.  
“But do not despair Death Boy, my shift has ended and now I can focus on torturing you.” He got a little closer to Nico and the second one heart's did a little skip. 'For medical reasons' Will did an inspection on his patient, he checked for fiber -by putting his hand to Nico's forehead-, taking his blood pressure -by placing his hand in Nico's wrist-, and many other unnecessarily things that included unnecessary touching "he's playing doctor with me” Nico thought. When he asked what he was doing, Will just shushed him and proceeded to auscultate him.

Nico was fighting with all his will not to flush. “So” Will concluded “no fiber nor any other symptoms and you seem to be recovering” and gave him one of those Apollo kid smiles.  
“So I can leave?” he asked though he didn't really want the answer because his heart was torn between leaving this horrible place and staying with Will  
“No way Sunshine! Three days are three days I want to make sure you recover, and that you don't melt into a puddle of shadows” This melted Nico inside, but the barrier he'd built up all this years took control of him so his reply didn't come as he wanted it to.  
“Listen to me Solace” Nico said quite aggressively “campers who really need help don't have room, I'm wasting space here. Also time, I could be doing anything else you know” hurt flashed across Will's eyes, though maybe it was just Nico's imagination, maybe it was just irritation and Will didn't fell about Nico the way he wanted him to.

In an almost laugh he said “I've got two things to tell you Grumpy:" he then turned to a serious mode "one you're not a waste of space, you've saved lots of lives and you matter to me. Two, what would you be doing? Hiding alone in your room? Doing more underworldy stuff? I'm not letting you out of my sight Nico” Had he just said he mattered to him? No, that couldn't be right, no one cared about him, yet he knew what he had heard. Then he realized something, Will's shift was over, he could be resting in his cabin with his siblings yet he was there with Nico.

The blonde proceeded to rearrange the pillows so Nico could sit, and then he sat next to him in the stretcher, they were maybe too close, not that Nico minded, actually he liked it; Will's touch was the only one he didn't want to get away from -apart form Hazel's-.

For the rest of the evening they stayed that way, shoulder against shoulder and leg against leg in the hospital bed. Will told Nico about his family, and what had happened at camp the whole summer, then Nico told the blonde what he'd done this summer.  
Then they just sat next to each other, Nico ventured to grab Will's hand and the later one didn't pull away, what's more, he pulled Nico's head to his shoulder and looked into his eyes through the locks of hair he wanted so badly to move. That way they remained until it was late and they both started to get sleepy.

“You should sleep Zombie Boy, tomorrow I'll be around all day, until you get sick and tired of me, I promise”. He got up and left the room.  
After hearing those words Nico could sleep, and he was sure it had nothing to do with Will the fact that Will had kissed him on the cheek before leaving.


	2. Day 2 at the infrimary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico opens up a little bit and Will saves his life. Will's POV (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Solangelo fluff because I'm obsessed with this ship. Hope you enjoy!

When Nico woke up it was 10am, it had been the best sleep he'd have had since he came back from Tartarus, maybe even before that. He was all fuzzy, when he finally opened his eyes he saw the blonde boy in a chair besides his bed reading a book. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Will put his book down and said "morning sleeping beauty"  
"Sleeping what?" Nico asked not quite believing what he had heard  
"Sleeping beauty, you know, the Disney film"  
"No... why are you here?" He asked  
"Today's my free day. And I'm spending it with you" Will said happily  
"Who said I wanted you around" Nico regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth, why had he have to be so impulsive?  
"No one, but you could use some company you know" he said smiling; then he added "so you don't get as bored as yesterday, I also don't want you summoning any french zombies"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After both of them had breakfast in the room Will brought a laptop that the kids from the Hermes Cabin had lend him. Apparently he wanted to show Nico what he had missed on this Netflix thing.

"Wait, the Hermes kids lend you that? They LEND you that? That's not like them"  
"All you need to know Death Boy, is that being the camp's best healer has it's advantages. So, where do you want to start?" He asked excitedly " MIB, The Godfather, Jurassic Park, The Matrix... Wait no, I've got it! Back to the Future" He said as he typed in something.

In the same way he had done the previous day, he rearranged Nico's pillow so both of them could sit on the hospital bed, really close to each other, again, and placed the computer in their laps.  
Will really enjoyed making Nico blush when they touched, he'd discovered that the previous day; also, it gave him hope, hope that maybe he liked him back -why else would he blush?- was what the son of the poetry god though.

"You know I'll never catch up right? There are just too many movies"  
"Well, you've got three more days in hospital, so you can start" Will said with a grin.  
"Three days? Are you crazy! This is my second day in this hell hole"  
"Hell hole? Then it should suit you. Anyway, sush, the movie is starting"

Throughout the movie the only thing Will cared about was the proximity to Nico, resting his head in the other's shoulder was surprisingly comfortable and his Death Boy seemed at ease, that made him happy. -His Death Boy? Damn it Will -he scolded himself- we're not dating, he probably doesn't like me that way- until the end of the movie Will went on and on about this in his mind. 

"So that's a movie?" Nico asked after a while "it's not that impressive you know. And I was born in the 1930's"  
"Not that impressive? That's one of the best movies of the era man -sighs- anyway, I should go check if my help is required; I'll see that they bring you your lunch"  
"W-wait! -Nico stammered and grabbed Will's wrist- You're leaving? I though you would stay with me until I was 'sick n tired of you', I can't if you don't let me"  
"I'll be back before you finish your lunch Nico" Then stood up and left the room.

As he walked and randomly checked on the wounded he encountered Chiron.  
"What are you doing here? I thought I left it pretty clear to you yesterday that you need to take a break, you've been working non stop for four days already; that can't be healthy" the centaur expressed with concern in his eyes but in a firm voice  
"I was uh, seeing if I could make myself useful" Will blurted out a bit nervous. Sure he was doing that but only to get away from Nico for a while, not that he wanted to do that, but he thought the other one would appreciate some time on his own, and he really didn't want to push his luck with the kid of Hades, that wouldn't end well.  
"You know how you'll make yourself useful? Get out of here and rest, a sick doctor is no good use" without further arguing he did. He got himself out of the doctors coat and changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt that read 'The Sun's on my side'.

"You're late" Nico said as the blonde one stepped into the room "I've finished eating twenty minutes ago. You'll have to make it up to me" Will's mind started racing and thinking about how to do this, in the end he opted for ignoring his ideas, which was probably a wise decision. Instead he said:  
"No I won't, you had me waiting here two days. Twenty minutes won't kill you" After awkwardly standing in the doorway, concentrated on something that wasn't in the room, for a while, he spoke his mind "How old are you?"

The question seemed to take Nico by surprise but he quicky regained his posture "Fourteen I think, fifteen at most. But I can't tell, not really you know, having been bathed in the River Lethe and all"  
Nico made room for Will to seat at the foot of his bed so they sat on it across from each other.  
"I'm curious Nico, do you remember anything from your life before?"  
"Not much, it's all fuzzy: faces, places, everything so..." Nico's voice broke. For obvious reasons, it must be hard for him to talk about this Will assumed.

He however, could have never expected what came afterwards. Nico started crying, yes, crying. Not with sobs though, just tears coming from his eyes; at the same time he started to fade away into the shadows.  
"Nico!" Will said desperately "Nico you're fading."  
He didn't know what to do. Not sure why, he started singing a soft lullaby he remembered form when he was a kid -that may have something to do with Apollo being my father- Will thought:

"The sun is shining down on us, // Warm wind blowing in, // But now I see tears streaming down your cheeks, // Darling remember I'm here for you, // To hold you and embrace you, // Until you are alright again, // Remember I won't let you go. // Darling I love you." 

As Will sang Nico progressively became solid again, solid enough for Apollo's kid to grab his hand. After a moment he was able to speak again.

"Th- thank you... " There was a short pause "You know, many times I've wished to fade into darkness, to become a shadow. Now I realize that I don't want that, I want to stay here, with Hazel... -and in a whisper added- with you, Will"  
The sound of his name in the other's lips sounded so good, almost like a melody.

"Shhh, I told you, I'm here for you." For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, like in a trance, getting closer and closer to each other. Then Will, somehow managing to stop himself and get away, said "You should rest, and I should keep going, I don't want to be eaten by the harpies"  
This last part made Nico laugh a little bit, which was good because, after all, isn't laugh the best medicine of them all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	3. Day three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh sorry I took so long to update this one. I had some personal problems but now I'm on summer break so you can expect at least one chapter per week.

Nico heard some murmurs outside of his room but he was so tired he decided to go on sleeping, The Fates apparently had other plans for him today.  
Then noise outside had gotten so loud he couldn’t go back to sleep again. Unluckily being awake meant thinking, and thinking meant yesterday’s memories back: the way in which Will had separated from him...  
Five minutes after that Will came in the room and asked Nico something, but Hade’s son could only focus on the blondes clothes.  
“Why are you dressed like a nurse?” He asked trying hard not to snort.  
“My sibings…” Annoyed he stated while tugging at his clothes “I look ridiculous”. This Nico would never admit, but he found Will really hot in that uniform. “So? Do I let him in or not?”  
“Him? What are you talking about?” The confusion in Nico’s face was priceless  
“Like I said before: Jason, he’s outside. Wants to see you”  
“Uhh, yeah su…” Nico didn’t get to finish his sentence before the door flew open and Jason walked in the room.  
“Di Angelo! How dare you disappear like that? We’ve been looking for you like crazy!” Will took that as a que to leave not without telling Jason to take it easy on Nico who was still recovering.  
After a moment of silence Jason added “So… I’ve been told you came to the infirmary willingly. That doesn’t sound much like you so I didn’t believe it at first. But now…” he motioned with his head towards the door “I can see why”  
Nico’s ears immediately went red, and it was very noticeable given the whiteness of his skin  
“Shut up!” he replied angrily  
“Okey, don’t get mad. I’m just glad you’re alright bro” 

~~~~~~~  
About three hours after Jason left Will came in and sat by Nicos’ side, he was no longer wearing a nurse uniform.  
Minutes went by and neither of them said anything. Finally it was Nico who broke the silence in an attempt of making small talk. "How come" Nico wondered out loud "that you being son of the god of music and poetry, I've never heard you sing?" That made Will incredibly sad, Nico didn't remember him singing; then he felt embarrassed because of the last line on the song and decided it was better that he didn't remember it.   
"Because I only inherited my father's talent for healing, I sing like an agonizing cat, that's why"  
"Well I don't think that's true, even if it were I've heard worse sounds than the ones from agonizing cats" They both laughed and then fell silent again; this was hard.  
“Ummm, Nico? What would you say about going for a walk on the beach?”  
“Like now?” Those were great news, he could leave the stupid room; but something inside made him feel sad, he couldn’t tell exactly what that was.  
“Yeah, I just thought that some fresh air and sun would do you good, medically speaking.”  
Nico was about to argue when it hit him, Will was asking him to go on a walk, just the two of them. He'd be stupid if he said no, so he went along.  
~~~~  
Nico tripped and would've fallen face first into the sand hadn't it been for Will who caught him in his arms "Easy there!"  
"I'm fine," Nico managed to blurt out "I just tripped"  
“Do you want to sit down and rest? That’s the second time you trip over your feet.”  
“No!” Angrily he replied “I’m fine”  
“Okay Death Boy,” he said “no need to get mad” and then “We’re going to sit down anyways, I haven’t eaten and it’s my guess you haven’t either. I’ve set a picnic over those rocks”  
Will was still embracing Nico. They only broke apart when it started to get a little awkward, but they didn't let go completely, their hands were still touching as they walked over to the cover lying on the sand and sat down.  
Will stared at Nico for a moment and then said "Well, what are you waiting for? Help yourself" as he pointed to the basket with sandwiches. Nico took one and gave it a bite, he almost spit it out.  
“What are these?!” He asked trying to hide his disgust not to offend Will, but failing because of the horrible taste left in his mouth.  
“Peanut butter and jelly, duh” he said as he took one of those things and started eating it eagerly. Then he made an encouraging gesture with his hands for Nico to continue eating his.  
Despite he hated it he didn’t want to hurt his friends’ feelings… Could he say they were friends, or was there something more between them?  
After somehow managing to eat half a sandwich, and luckily getting the other half stolen by a seagull, Will pulled out a candy bag and said "I asume you've already tried Twizzlers"  
"Uh… no”  
"No!" he sounded outraged "How could you not? I'll fix that immediately" He said as he picked one from the bag and handed it over to Nico.  
For some seconds he stared at the weird long red candy skeptically, especially after that sandwich. But he took a bite.  
And seconds after stuffed the rest in his mouth.  
The end was sticking out, Will laughed, got closer to him and eat it, their lips brushing against each other’s. Nico tensed and jumped backwards, stood up and ran all the way to his cabin. 

~~~~~~~  
Some minutes after there was a knock on the door and Will’s voice came through “Hey… Nico, I’m sorry; please don’t lock yourself up” There was no answer “I know you’re in there, open up” Still no answer “Please – he pleaded- you’ve done a great recovery in the last two days, don’t throw it away”  
On the other side of the door Nico was cuddled up in a corner of the room.  
“Great! Congratulations stupid, you managed to ruin yet another friendship by being yourself” he thought to himself “I’m such an idiot ” at that he sank into himself and started sobbing until he fell asleep. That night he had nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss!!!... well kinda  
> Sorry about that ending, I'll fix things next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where somehow Nico manages to take hold of the steering wheel and leaves Will completely astonished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :(  
> How things are I can't promise for when I'll have it done but I can promise I will do my best

Nico was still not strong enough to shadow travel so for the previous week, every day he had left his cabin at 2am, silently made his way to the kitchen to eat and take some food to his cabin where he’d lock himself up until the following night.  
For the last seven days he had been thinking of his time at the infirmary, his time with Will -just the thought of him made his chest flutter-, what had happened on the beach between them… and how he ran away and hid.  
The whole week he had had nightmares again, and couldn’t help but thinking of Will and what would’ve happened if he hadn’t run away. He definitely missed having company other than the dead but he couldn’t go out now, not after running away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a loud knock on the door of the Hades cabin just like every other day of the week, it was Will – Nico knew because he had made his French chauffer spy on that particular Apollo’s son – and like every other morning he started talking to Nico, asking for forgiveness and begging for him to come out.  
That morning however, was different; it was different because Nico answered instead of just ignoring.  
“Get lost Solace!” he shouted from the inside of the cabin  
“Nico, please come out. Locking yourself in and keeping your feelings to yourself is unhealthy; I… I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or see me, I shouldn’t have done what I did but please do come outside”   
The black haired boy couldn’t stand it any more, as long as the other kept blaming himself he would not be able to live with himself so he decided to gather courage and spill the truth, if only a part. The door was opened ajar but still had a lock from the inside, a lock that any demigod is more than capable of setting loose without trying hard, but force was not going to make Nico come out.  
“Stop apologizing” He said way too forcefully. And then with a calmer tone “It’s not your fault, I’m - I’m the problem; I’m poison, I ruin everything I touch, and… and I don’t’ want to ruin you; you’re far too good for that”  
Will really, really wanted to punch Nico in the face; couldn’t he see he wasn’t poison? He had made his days brighter when he was in the infirmary; but instead he said “Nico, I want you to listen carefully to my words: you are not poison, here in the camp we care about you, you’re a hero, you saved plenty of lives during the war, can you really not see that? You can have friends and find a home here if you only get out”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning Nico went to have breakfast with the rest of the campers, and so did he the next one, and the following one, and the rest of the week. He started to train in the arena every day and his skin got a bit more tanned.  
The whole week however he did not talk to nor see Will Solce which made Nico think that maybe he was avoiding him, maybe he had realized he was too broken and could not be fixed, or maybe the whole ‘kiss’ thing had been an accident and Will just wasn’t into boys. As dreadful as all those options seemed to Nico, the last one was the worst, he’d really rather that the young doctor hated him than that he wasn’t gay; he didn’t know why, he just did.  
Very much to his delight he spotted him that Friday on the camp fire and sat beside him, they didn’t talk and Will kept looking the other way but when the fire started dying and everyone started to leave he just sat there. Soon everyone was gone except for them and that was the first time in the whole evening that Apollo’s child looked at Nico and in a very serious way said they needed to talk.  
“About what?” Nico tried to play it cool though on the inside he was dying, he knew that Will was going to tell him to stay away from him and despite not knowing whether he’d be able to stand it he promised himself no more running from his problems ever again.  
“About what happened last week, when we went to the beach and you ran off. I - ” he trailed off not being able to finish his sentence; odd Nico thought, he was the one who had trouble expressing what he felt.  
“I know, you want me to get out from your sight; I get it, I will” then he stood up and was starting to leave when Will called him back  
“What the hell are you talking about Di’Angelo? I wanted to ask for your forgiveness, what I did was rushed” and under his breath added “not that I regret it though”  
“So… it was intentional then? The - ” no more running he reminded himself “ -the kiss I mean” Will, not expecting Nico to be so direct got an intense red color in his cheeks at the mention of that word; not being able to find his voice he slowly nodded.  
The black haired boy let out a relief and then tried to cover it up with a yawn.  
They just sat by silently for a minute or so, that’s when Will was able to speak again: “So, you’re not mad at me?” a small laugh made it’s way from Nico’s lips and then asked amusedly  
“Mad? Why would I be mad at you William?... Thinking better of it, don’t answer my question. See you tomorrow sunshine” He got up, winked at the cute blonde one and walked to his cabin leaving a startled Will Solace behind still seating by the almost extinguished fire. Only when he was lying on his bed did he realize the magnitude of what he had just done, and pleased with himself he fell asleep with a smile in his face. That night he didn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you have any constructive criticism let me know. Also kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico suddenly is more confident and sticks to his word way too seriously to be good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just the two of them being adorable and spending time together; also there's a little something I think we've all been looking forwards to...

“I swear I will kill you Di’Angelo! Even if it’s the last thing I do” and angry Jason screamed before throwing himself sword first to where Nico was standing; he simply dogged to the side and replied in the same tone of voice “Yeah? You and who else? Cause ya’ know, it takes a lot more than a lightning bolt to take a son of Hades down”

“Well, maybe not a bolt, but how about some sunshine… I bet that a bit of it is enough to make you melt” Blood shot to Nico’s face which immediately turned red and Jason cracked up laughing – wrong move – he thought to himself as he, with a slash of his sword, took Jason down to the ground. The blonde one was still laughing when Nico stopped pointing his sword at the first one’s chest and helped him up.

“Looks like I beat you flying monkey, better luck next time” Nico didn’t know when he had acquired so much confidence to talk and move but he liked it; he swayed his sword over his shoulder and started walking away from the arena and towards his cabin, he was really excited about today’s afternoon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Earlier that morning:

“Nico! Wait up! Nico!” Will, who was almost breathless now, called after Hades’ son who was heading towards the dinning to have breakfast. “So good I finally find you! Can you do me a favor?”

“Err… sure, what?”

“I need you to grab some breakfast for me and bring it down to your cabin” Will said in a rush with almost no air in his lungs

“WHAT?”

Will caught a big mouthful of air and started again “I need you to-”

“I heard you the first time” Nico cut in “What I mean is why in the name of Olympus would you want me to do that?”

“Because, I cannot see my siblings right now… I- I’d rather not talk about it” -So that’s how relationships nowadays work? - Nico wondered – You just wink at someone and the following day you’re friends? - Despite his confusion and reluctance to have someone else in his cabin he agreed and took breakfast for himself and Will to his cabin.

Unsurprisingly, Will was cleaning up when Nico arrived with food.

“Nico! This place is a mess!” Will complained “Don’t you ever clean, or tidy up, or do anything to keep this place habitable?”

“No, not really. C’mon, sit to eat then you can go on cleaning” Nico said as he pushed stuff aside and sat down in his bed, not without some hesitation Will joined him.

“So… um, do you want to talk?” Human behavior was definitely not Nico’s strong point, even less when being around that particular blonde human being.

“Oh, it’s just that – that recently I came out as gay, publicly, and now I can’t walk by without receiving some kind of joke about it and… for most of it I’m okay but I just needed a break and didn’t know who else to turn to”

“And you’re planning to stay here the whole day?”

“If you’re okay with that…”

“Absolutely!” Nico said a little bit more enthusiastically than what he had intended “But, I have already arranged sword fighting with Jason this morning so I won’t be here” Jealousy shot through Will, despite knowing that Jason was dating Piper he wished he could train with Hades’ son, but he couldn’t because of two reasons: he was no good with arms, the idea of possibly hurting someone was sickening to him.

“Okay, I’ll be here; I will use the time to clean this mess up”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What have you done to my room!” Nico exclaimed when he returned to his cabin

“There you are Death Boy, I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back for me” – Is he flirting with me?- Nico wondered; - only one way to find out-

“Did you doubt I would?” he said getting closer to the blonde one

“No, not really” Will copied the other’s movement “This is your cabin after all”

They continued the flirtatious dance until they were only inches apart

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

“Mhm?” Will was too distracted by Nico’s lips as to be able to make out what he was saying

“I- I think I li-” the rest of the sentence got lost in Nico’s mouth and never got out because Will’s lips were against his.

No more running, Nico reminded himself and instead of freezing like last time he kissed back. It was soft and slow and tender, and it was perfect.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other, then Nico looked down at Will and his face transfigured from a loving smile to an ‘I’m going to kill you face’

“William Solace what do you think you’re doing with _my_ shirt on?”

“I stained mine with the pancakes syrup” he said with a sheepish smile and Nico face palmed himself.

“You’re such a dork!”

“Yeah, but you like me” Will bragged and placed a smack on the other boy’s lips.

They sat at Nico’s bed holding hands and kissing each other every now and then when a loud knock came from the other side of the door. “Open up William! I know you’re in there and as head of the cabin you have duties to fulfill”

“Damn!” Will cursed in a whisper “Can you cover up for me in front of Lou Ellen?”

“Sure, just hide inside that counter. – Nico whispered back, and then turning to the door- Who the hell are you and why the hell do you think William is in my cabin?” He reached for the doorknob and had barely any time left to move out of the way before Lou stepped on him when she stomped in the cabin. “Get out!” Nico couldn’t stand when people came in his room, even more if they weren’t invited in on the first place.

“Not until I find Will, and I know he’s here – Don’t even try to deny it, he’s been talking nonstop of you since the day you got in the infirmary”

“Lou Ellen, GET OUT!” Nico stomped his feet on the floor and four skeleton warriors rose from the ground and pushed the intruder back until she was outside of the cabin and they closed the door; just like that Nico and collapsed to the floor and the skeletons turned to dust.

“Nonononono Nico not again” Will cursed as he picked the other boy up and lay him down in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date plus guess who's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different from the previous ones so please do tell me what you think

“William! I think paleness may be contagious because you’ve been looking so much paler lately, probably that Hades’ kid” A camper yelled to Will as he saw him running to the infirmary.

“Not now Connor! Nico summoned some skeletons and collapsed” Will said in a half annoyed half preoccupied tone. Once in the infirmary he took all he needed to nurse Nico and rushed back to the Hades cabin.

******* 

“Nico! Thank goodness you’re okay!!! I’ve been sick worried. You were out for two days.”

“Hazel?” Nico’s confusion was evident in his voice “What are you doing here? Weren’t you at Camp Jupiter?”

“I’m still there silly, this is just an Iris message – oh, I have to go; I’m so glad you’re okay. Take care!” The message faded leaving a confused Nico alone in his cabin. He looked around half expecting to see Will Solace with him even though he knew that the other boy wasn’t there; when indeed he confirmed that Will wasn’t there he felt sad and disappointed, and then mad at himself for feeling that way.

‘Out for two days’, he remembered what his sister had said “Hopefully I didn’t miss anything important” he thought as he changed into an orange ‘Camp Half-Blood’ t-shirt and the first pair of trousers he found in his room.

********

There was no one outside, the Camp was desert. Nico checked the arena, the dining area, the campfire, the stables, and every cabin; he was starting to panic when he turned and went to the main house where he found a meeting going on between the leaders of each cabin and everyone else was around the room trying to hear what was being said; as Nico pushed his way through the crowd towards his seat he saw his friends and that gave him a huge relief, he had been worried that something had happened to them. As he was sitting down he noticed that there were more chairs taken by campers than cabins, being still a little fuzzy about what had just happened it took him a moment to realize who was sitting on a chair. His eyes widened as he stared at Hephaestus child in disbelief.

“Wha-? How-? Leo you’re alive!”

“Yes, I was telling everyone how I managed not one but two impossible things this summer: one, defeating Gaea and cheating death; two, going _back_ to Ogygia and saving beautiful Calypso. Now, as I was telling you all, I rescued her from her horrible prison and we flew, we visited many parts of the world on our way back here. Oh, and Festus has a new body!”

“And you couldn’t Iris message us? Do you have any idea of how much you made us worry? What about Hazel and Frank? They’ve been blaming themselves for your death this whole time!” Piper ranted angrily at Leo.

“Also, I’m afraid that having rescued Calypso might upset the gods” Chiron said pensatively

“Well, you know what? Screw ‘em! We did all the heavy work and they just showed up on the very end and we nearly died like a thousand times on that trip and we freakin’ defeated the giants and the earth herself, we can damn sure take on some inutile gods” Okay, yes, insulting the gods was pushing his luck to an extreme and that was a huge risk and it was stupid but Leo was really pissed.

“And I’m not going back! Besides, I have to settle some matters with Jackson…” Calypso intervened

“What did you do to her?” Annabeth whispered to Percy. “Long story…” He replied in another whisper.

“Well, the gods are really busy right now so I guess that matter can wait”

Leo had a reception made for him and was treated like a hero, which he was. Later Nico would be told that Leo had appeared in the middle of the meeting. When they Iris messaged Camp Jupiter Hazel and Frank wanted to hug and kill Leo at the same time.

Later that night at the campfire Will sat beside Nico and they held hands the whole time Leo told their adventures around the world, which parts were true and which were invented they never knew.

*********

 

“C’mon! Move faster or we won’t make it before sunset” Will called back to Nico for what must’ve been the tenth time in the last five minutes.

“Maybe if you told me where we’re going…”

“Not happening death boy, I told you already it’s a surprise” Nico protested but still followed Will to the beach.

“What the- what’s this?” Nico asked as he gestured towards what looked like an old mantel.

“A picnic” Will replied as he pulled a basket from behind the rocks, the same ones where they had picnicked some weeks back “It is about time we had our first date and all my previous attempts to take you out have failed” Nico’s face started to grow hot with anger, why couldn’t Will get that he didn’t like this types of social displays? “I brought Tweezlers” Will tried to amend when he saw that Nico wasn’t at all pleased with the idea “Please, just this one. If you don’t like it then I won’t ever ask you to do it again”

“Fine” The black haired replied reluctantly. A smile formed on Will’s face as both of them sat down only this time close to one another.

As the minutes went by Nico forgot his anger and enjoyed spending time with Will. “C’mon! It’s the last one! I want it” Will complained when Nico took the only Tweezler left in the bag and started eating it.

“Nope, it’s mine” Nico replayed coolly.

“Not for long…” Will closed the distance between them and bit the end of the candy that was sticking out of Nico’s mouth and their lips brushed in the same way they had done some time ago.

“You’re going to pay for that!” Hades son faked anger in his voice and picked Will up, he then carried him the twenty meters that kept them away from the sea and dumped his date in the water; what Nico didn’t know is that Apollo’s son got along with water in the same way cats do so he enjoyed the show when Will freaked out and tried to keep himself dry while getting out of the water. “And you, are going to pay for _that._ You now owe me another date”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last days in camp and a trip to Disney

Only five more days till the end of summer, Nico only had five more days before his boyfriend went back to his house and he was left on his own for the rest of the year. So much had happened this summer: Percy disappearing, going to Tartarus, the trip to Europe, the war with Gaea, his first kiss with Will, finding out Leo was still alive, dating Will Solace and, most recently, becoming his boyfriend. He loved the way that word sounded, even in his head, 'boyfriend' he was still getting used to the word; after all, they had only been officially a couple for four weeks  and on the days when Will had double shift and wouldn't leave the infirmary, like that day, Nico enjoyed replaying the moment in his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will and Nico were as they so often were, in Hades cabin; which over the summer and with Will's help had started looking less like a vampire cave and more like a camp cabin. Will was trying to convince Nico to go on another date while the second one was trying to make up an excuse not to go; why couldn't they just hang out in his cabin? There was no need to spend money or have to pretend not caring about other people staring at them with disdain and repugnancy, despite not caring about what they thought it still made him uncomfortable. 

"Nico please!" Will pleaded "Why can't we just go out like a normal couple?" 

"We already did!"

"Yeah, a month ago!!! And because on the first one I dragged you and you owed me the second one!"

"I don't want to!!! I'm sorry I'm not the perfect boyfriend you want!!!" Only when he finished did it hit him what he had said. 

"Your... boyfriend?" Will asked curiously. 

Nico flushed and hid his face in his hands, boyfriend is the term he used to refer to Will in his head, but he had screwed up now; they weren't  _that._

 _"_ T- that's what I said _"_ Nico stammered shyly. 

"Would you like that?" Will was awfully nervous "for us to be... together"

"Y- Yeah, would you?" 

"Uhh... yes, I think so" an awkward silence spread between them until Nico broke it by placing a peck on Will's lips and a smile formed in this boy’s face. 

"Soo, now we're officially boyfriends?" Nico asked. 

Will's response was a soft, slow and tender kiss; their kisses had improved a lot since their first one, mainly because of all the practice they had had during their make out sessions in Nico’s cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure, it wasn’t that romantic when he thought about it, it had been a mistake, a word that went through Nico’s mouth without being checked by the filter, but they now were boyfriends and Nico was happy as he hadn’t been in years, maybe even decades so it didn’t matter to him how it had happened, only that it had happened.

Unluckily it wasn’t all happiness, sunshine and dorky smiles; Nico was easily irritated by Will’s constant need to make him go out, he meant well, he wanted Nico to trust him, he wanted his boyfriend to open up to him, to talk about his past and what pained him instead of shutting everyone else out, he wanted for Nico to be truly happy.

 

“Hello sunshine, have you made up your mind yet?” Will broke Nico off of his trance state and startled him

“Damn it Will, you scared me” Nico answered deliberately ignoring the other’s question in hopes he would get the hint and let it go; however Will asked again:

“Are you going to come?” Nico, not being able to see a way out of the conversation gave up and finally had the conversation that Will he had been waiting for the whole week.

“Are you sure that your mother is okay with it? I really don’t want to bother”

“Yes, I’m sure. She’s perfectly okay with it; what’s more, you’d be bothering her if you didn’t go because she has already arranged everything”

“I still don’t think this is a good idea, she’ll probably hate me” Nico argued

“No she won’t, she’ll love you. Please do this, for me?” That was not fair, Will knew that Nico couldn’t say no when he asked that way.

“Fine” He gave in reluctantly after a minute of silence. Will yelped in happiness.

“Great! Pack up” We leave tomorrow. After saying that he left

 

Next morning they woke up early and met at the main house; Will was really excited, he still couldn’t believe he had convinced Nico to go to Disney with his family. The previous day Nico had already said goodbye to his friends, they would be staying there for four days so when he came back everyone who was only for the summer would no longer be in the camp.

Together they left the camp and went to where Will’s mother had parked her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really didn't want to write itself, I'm not pleased with it but it's the best I could do.   
> I'm considering doing a series of one-shots as they grow older but I'll have think about it; anyways do tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
